


Nightmare

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [24]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Death, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: "Imagine your OTP sleeping together. Nothing lewd, just sleeping peacefully together. Person A has a nightmare about Person B dying from an accident of some sort. Person A wakes up to see Person B sleeping. They sit up, wake Person B up and Person A starts crying. Person A tells them about what happened in their dream. Since Person B doesn’t know how to stop people from crying, (apart from saying words of comfort) they lean over to Person A and kiss them before embracing them in bed, gently stroking their hair to get them back to sleep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Blood. It was all Sonny could see. Rafael's blood on his shirt. He was shot right in front of him. The weeks long death threats Rafael received finally culminated into this one horrible moment. Bang. Bang. Bang. Right on the court's front steps as soon as Rafael exited out the building.

 “RAFI!” Sonny yells out as flocks of people run screaming, scattering everywhere. Sonny reaches Rafael who was lying on the steps, clutching his stomach, colour draining from his face.

“You're gonna be fine!”   Sonny pulls off his own jacket and presses it against Rafael's wounds.

“No, I'm... I'm afraid not,” Rafael said in a weakened voice and a scared look on his face.

“Don't say that,” Sonny says to him before calling over a fellow police officer. “Call in a bus! We need one ASAP at the courthouse!”

“Carisi,” Rafael reaches up with a shaky hand to his face. “Sonny”.

“No, you're gonna be fine. You're fine.  Please hang on,” Sonny says with desperation. His denial of the actual situation went into overdrive. Soon the fabric of his jacket became oversaturated with Rafael's blood.

“So-Sonny,” Rafael speaks in a near whisper as his hand slips from his cheek. “I- I love you.” He takes one last breath and his head slumps over.

“Rafi? Rafael, don't do this. Come on. Stay with me,” Sonny shakes him.

An EMT rushes up to them and takes over. He checks Rafael's vitals, “I'm sorry, but he's dead.”

Dead?  Rafael couldn't be dead. Sonny was just talking to him. Rafael just told Sonny he loved him. He lets out an anguished scream. Then Sonny sits up, wide awake. He blinks a few times, looking around his room, unsure if what just occurred really happened. His body trembled and he felt disoriented. Rafael's death looked real. It felt real and his stomach went into knots. Suddenly, he hears a light snoring sound. Someone else was with him. He looks over to find Rafael fast asleep in their bed. Safe and sound and looking peaceful. He didn't want to wake him, but Sonny had to make sure he really saw him. Not some illusion brought on by grief and denial. He lays a gentle hand on Rafael's shoulder and shakes him, “Rafael? Raf?”

Rafael murmured, “What?”

Sonny shakes him again, “Rafael.”

“Son... it's not even morning,” Rafael lets out a tired whine. “Go back to sleep.”

When he hears Rafael speak, Sonny breaks down in tears. Happy he was still alive, but upset that his mind would come up with such a dreadful scenario.

Rafael finally wakes up and asks, “Sonny? Are you ok?”

“You're still alive.”

Rafael cocks his head, “What?”

Sonny sobs, “You died. In my dream. And there was blood. It was yours and there was so much. I tried to save you and I didn’t.“

Rafael looks at him, “I'm still alive, _mi_ _amor_.”

Sonny continues to cry as he explains the entire scenario of his nightmare to Rafael.

Rafael was a little unsure of how to comfort him. He tried telling him again that it was ok and gave him words of encouragement. It seemed that nothing he said lessened Sonny's woes.

“And when the EMT pronounced you dead, I felt completely lost and helpless,” Sonny whimpered.

It pained Rafael to see Sonny this upset. He didn't realise how much the death threats that he had received affected Sonny till now. He grabs Sonny's hands and holds them against his chest. Then he kisses his forehead, whispering, “I'm still here, _cariño_.” He lets go of Sonny's hands and wraps his own arms around him, letting Sonny rest his head on his shoulder.

Sonny continued to cry for a couple more minutes, his tears soaking part of Rafael's shirt.

Rafael kisses his temple, “Nothing but a dream, Sonny.”

Sonny soon quiet down, nuzzling his shoulder. He looks up at Rafael, voice still trembling, “S-sorry.”

“Don't be,” Rafael reaches over to their nightstand, grabs a tissue, and wipes his tears away.

Sonny scoots down a little to lay his head on Rafael's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Rafael runs one hand through Sonny's hair a few times and the other caresses his back in small circles.

Sonny relaxes under his touch, continuing to listen to his beating heart. He knew it was silly, but he had to keep hearing it to truly know Rafael was alive. “Now I feel bad for wakin' ya over this.”

“It's fine,” Rafael continues to caress his back. “I know you would do the same for me.”

Sonny finally smiles, “You know I would.” He places a gentle kiss over his heart and lays his head back down on his chest. He lets out a yawn as he closes his eyes and holds on to Rafael tighter. In a sleepy voice, he says, “I love you, Rafi.”

Rafael gives a small smile. He responds, “ _Yo también te_ _quiero_ , Sonny.” He carelessly plays with the curls of Sonny's hair and kisses the top of his head.

Sonny was thankful it was nothing more than a foolish nightmare. He could finally fall asleep without worry.  Rafael follows suit and both of them fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Yo también te quiero - I love you too


End file.
